


Bedtime Stories

by nikmood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incredible (almost) true story of two slayers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

"Once upon a time there was a princess. But she was no ordinary princess, sitting in a castle waiting on a prince to slay a dragon for her. No, she went out and slayed the damn dragon herself, and didn't even break a nail. See, this princess was actually chosen to be the only girl in the world who could protect people from dragons and trolls and the horrible Snyder-Monster. She loved saving people, but she got lonely with only her pet pig Mr. Gordo for company. But then one day something truly amazing happened. Another princess came to town, and while the first princess was out patrolling, she met this new princess. As it turns out, the new princess was chosen as well, so now there were two girls in the world to protect everyone. The princesses became friends, and then one day while the second princess was baking cookies the first princess walked over to her and kissed her. There was a royal wedding, and Mr. Gordo walked them down the aisle. About a year later, the princesses welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world, and if that little girl doesn't go to sleep right this very second she's not going to get to go to the park in the morning."

"Thank you for the story Mamma. When I get married, will Mr. Gordo walk me down the aisle?" asked a sleepy-eyed six year old, clutching a worn stuffed pig.

"Sure thing baby. We'll get Aunt Willow to make him come to life for the day, okay?"

"Mkay. Love you Mamma, and give Mommy a big hug when she comes home from 'trol, okay?"

"Love you too, munchkin."


End file.
